


Catch A Falling Pine Tree

by JusticeHawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bills a jerk, Demon flirting, Flying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeHawk/pseuds/JusticeHawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill takes Dipper on a romantic flight. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch A Falling Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr. Ended up being pretty short.

Dipper yelped in surprise as blue fire wrapped around him and lifted him off the forest floor. A high echoing laugh chased the sound and the boy titled his head back to glare at Bill. The demon was donning a full human form at the moment and using it to grin far to cheerfully. He didn't trust it. "Bill put me down!"

The shapeshifter snorted and leaned on a glowing black cane. "Nah," he waved off the brunette's protests flippantly, "I thought we could do something romantic for a change Pine Tree."

"Romantic." Dipper repeated feeling a wave of dread wash over him. He more then anyone knew that Bill's ideas of romance tended to edge more towards the side of terror and stalking then long walks and roses. 

"Yep," Bill's grin impossibly widened, "how about a nice romantic flight Pine Tree?"

The male mystery twin paled at those words. "Oh god not again." He whispered seconds before he was launched into the air.

"Flap your arms honey!" Bill called with a maniacal laugh as he floated up after him

"I hate you!" Dipper screamed back and Bill snickered, catching his ankle and stopping him mid flight. Dipper glared up at him as he hung upside down, arms crossed over his chest. 

"Yeah yeah Pine Tree." The demon cooed tossing him up a few feet just to hear him yelp as he caught him again, this time holding the brunette against his chest. "I caught a falling tree." He sounded far too pleased with himself and Dipper scowled, wrapping his arms tightly around the demon's shoulders so that he wouldn't drop him. Which he'd done before.

"That joke would work better with Mabel." He grumbled.

Bill hummed in consideration as he began to drift around on his back. "True. She'd probably enjoy flying more too."

Dipper huffed in reluctant amusement. "Please don't throw my sister." 

The demon snickered and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'll consider it kid." 


End file.
